Starship
__TOC__ The Starship is a special room related to the Invasion Alert event. After the event is expired, the location can't be visited anymore. Expedition 'Required' * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 'Dragon' 'Rewards' Items to Get Quests 'Threat Confirmation' Melissa: Such an entertaining thing, I take it close to my temple and start "hearing" thousand whispers in my head....... This crystal must be like a recorder or a computer for the alien. I will try to understand what is stored in this crystal. Melissa: My tests on the crystal were in vain. I only learned that the alien's name was Thatkhr and that he is on some important mission here. I also learned that to read the crystal we need two gadgets the alien has on him... *You need 3 Scanning Modules from Thatkhr the Alien *Get 3 Broadcasting Modules from Thatkhr the Alien *Assemble the Threat Confirmation Melissa: Wait a second, I'm going to connect the crystal to the modules. Well... I'm starting to hear something, it's the telepathy working. Thatkhr is an alien scout... He is collecting intelligence on Earth... And is looking for weak spots. He is designing an invasion plan! Noise in Starship Astronomer Andrew: Someone lured a phenomenon into the starship and it caused such a mess that even Thatkhr escaped. Help me sort it out. You want to get to know the pilot better, don't you? Help him and he will be grateful. * Chase away any phenomenon from the Starship. Astronomer Andrew: I think some of our friends got the phenomenon into the starship. Melissa, Martha and Alfred believe that Thatkhr is dangerous, they could not find a common language with the alien. He is a telepath, did you know it? 'Faulty Equipment' Astronomer Andrew: Someone lured a phenomenon into the starship and it caused such a mess that even Thatkhr escaped. Help me sorting it out. You want to get to know the pilot better, don't you? Help him and he will be grateful. Melissa: Almost ready! We will alter the trajectory of the scout ship and destroy it, preventing the alien invasion. We just have to find some details which I accidentally crashed. The starship pilot should have them. *You need 3 Nanoschemes from Thatkhr the Alien *Get 3 Magnetron from Thatkhr the Alien *Assemble the Faulty Equipment Melissa: Just in time! Now the enemy starship will disappear in space forever and those who sent it will forget about our planet... We saved humanity from war with aliens! Get the Reward! See Invasion Alert for contents. Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest. Search Thingies Category:Event room